Kaoru Jinno
is a long-haired underling of Hidetora Tōjō's. He has a calm attitude and is shown to be bookish, but is nevertheless a strong fighter. Appearance Jinno has long hair tied back into a ponytail and has a small grown goatee. He wears a flowered polo shirt and black pants. He also wears square rimmed glasses, in which he takes off when he takes part in a fight. Personality Jinno has a a calm and collected personality, he is also shown to be quite serious about schooling as he is seen studying for an exam much to Tojo's amusement. He can become irritated if pushed shown in chapter 159 after Tojo hit him. Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Jinno is first seen with Tōjō when they are both confronted by Kanzaki and Himekawa. As the two of them are about to engage Tōjō, Jinno deems them to not be worthy to fight Tōjō, and easily defeats both of them. He is next seen talking with Tōjō and another one of Tōjō’s underlings, Shōji Aizawa, until they are confronted again, by Kanzaki, Himekawa, and Shiroyama. Their battle is interrupted by Natsume, who then quickly goes and knees Jinno in the face, defeating him. Finally, he is shown to be in the same room as Kanzaki, Himekawa, Aizawa, and Shiroyama, in a hospital after the battle at Ishiyama. He is shocked by Natsume’s statement, where he claims that Tōjō lost to Oga. Return to Ishiyama High School Jinno and Aizawa are called over to a meeting at the Kunieda residence, which includes several of the Tōhōshinki and their affiliates. Some grow worried over the fact that Tōjō is not present, especially when Shimokawa states that he was been confronted by a group of delinquents earlier, though Jinno reassures everyone that he is fine and at his work. The meeting commences soon afterwards, regarding the newcomers at the revived Ishiyama High School, and it is eventually decided that they will stealth their enemies, although the "leaders" of both parties shall fight separately.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 12-18 However, when Oga is brought up as their alliance's leader, a dispute follows with Kanzaki and Himekawa in the opposition. Himekawa's nature towards the whole alliance, however, is particularly irritating for Jinno. The leadership dispute is eventually closed after a game of rock-paper-scissors that Jinno partakes in.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 4-6 The following day, Jinno and Aizawa both follow Misao Onizuka to keep a close watch on him, where they end up watching him play piano in a room alone. During this time, Jinno reports their findings to Kanzaki and Furuichi through a cell phone call.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 3 He later overhears Kanzaki and Furuichi from their cell phone about how they have found Nasu alone. Jinno immediately tells them to wait until Oga and the others arrive.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 8 Late at night, Jinno and several of his classmates from Saint Ishiyama Academy head to their high school.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 1-3 Upon arriving, they are approached by the members of the Himekawa Special Forces, surprising Jinno. He looks around the area near the courtyards and takes a quick glance at one of the buildings, where he sees Tōjō grinning down on him. Upon seeing his friend's grin, Jinno states that they should have another festival before graduating from high school together.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 6-9 Afterwards, he gets ready to fight.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 212, Page 18 He then engages in combat against the entire force; however, after fighting for a certain amount of time, he is utterly defeated by them all. Before the rest of the "Saint Class" is defeated, Kanzaki and Baby Beel miraculously arrive to save them, a sight that leaves Jinno shocked.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 216, Page 17 Jinno and Natsume manage to keep their strengths up so they quickly head to the poolside looking for Kanzaki. Jinno quietly makes way towards the Tōhōshinki upon arrival until he states that they are the only ones left to fight.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 217, Page 10 Before either can fight, Udagawa suddenly attacks them along with the present members of the Himekawa Special Forces; both barely manage to defend themselves from the Fallen Angels member.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 217, Page 14 Later, Oga comes down to the poolside after burying Takamiya in the pool depths; Jinno grunts with at the sight of the first-year.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 218, Page 11 Jinno then stands solemnly beside Natsume.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 219, Page 4 The two then look on as a young individual appears before the teenagers and, in an effort to move him away, pulls on the pompadour of one member of the Himekawa Special Forces; hearing the foot soldier's remarks leaves Jinno skeptical.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 220, Page 2 Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jinno is shown to be quite a strong fighter with him being able to take down both Tatsuya Himekawa and Hajime Kanzaki on his own. However, he is shown to meet his superior when Shintaro Natsume beats him with a single knee to his face. Enhanced Strength: In chapter 159 it has been shown he is capable of blocking an attack from a much more powerful Tojo, Shizuka Nanami tried to stop them fighting possibly hinting he has the potential to at least give Tojo a fairly good fight however this is highly unlikely as Natsume effortlessly defeated him and Masao has rated Natsume to be at most on par with Tojo. Relationships Hidetora Tōjō Jinno is shown to be quite close to Tojo, as he adresses him as Tora. He is also protective about Tojo, making anyone who wishes to fight him go through him first. Shizuka Nanami Shizuka and Kaoru are on a first name basis, with Shizuka also stating how they haven't done anything like "this" since middle school. This being their participation in the Rice-Boy show during the eponymous mini-arc. Quotes Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ishiyama High